This invention relates generally to the application of tension or traction of a movable member or portion thereof, and more particularly to the application of traction to a balloon catheter when used in postoperative treatment in the transurethral resection of the prostate gland. During the postoperative period, the inner end portion of the balloon catheter is disposed in the patient's bladder for removal of urine, the balloon portion of the catheter being held against the entrance of the urethra by placing the catheter in traction. By this means, blood is prevented from entering the bladder where clotting of the blood may occur, causing complications and preventing free flow of urine from the bladder.
Heretofore, after prostate resection, a balloon catheter, common known as a "Foley" catheter, has been maintained by fastening an outer end portion thereof to the patient's thigh by means of a length of surgical adhesive tape applied to the catheter and to the skin of the patient. In many cases, contact of the tape with the skin has resulted in so-called "tape burn" and other side effects, particularly among patients allergic to the material of the tape. Further, discomfort has been experienced by patients having hirsute thighs, during removal of the adhesive tape therefrom. In addition, the amount or degree of tension applied to the catheter has been heretofore a matter of guess work and difficult to establish with accuracy, often resulting in either extreme discomfort to the patient or leakage of fluid from the bladder to the area of resection.